Shiva's Child
by kelsi106
Summary: While Leo and Piper are still possessed by the Hindu Gods Shakti the Goddess of Creation and Shiva the God of Destruction they conceive a child erasing Chris from existence and giving birth to a child infinitely more powerful. A child more powerful than Chris, Wyatt, the Charmed Ones and the most powerful child ever born. Set during season 6 before episode 5
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Convincing Phoebe**

Chris was furious!

It was bad enough he still didn't know who turned his big brother evil, the sister still don't trust him and he might have screwed up any chance of him being born. Now there is something else to add to the growing list of drama the young witch-lighter has to worry about-his parents.

Piper and Leo had went to a friend's wedding in an attempt to save their relationship. Being the first to admit that his parent's relationship works out sort of in the future, Chris knew that in order to be born his parents need to get along if only for a night. He would be happy if they can even manage a night of civility if only to conceive him.

However what he was not happy about is his parents being possessed by some Hindu gods that if they screwed would create a child that would bring about the destruction of the world. To add to the cherry on top of a very stressful cake is this week is the week of his conception!

Resisting the urge to bang his head against a wall, Chris set out to find his Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Chris hoped his Aunts could keep an eye on his parent's while he looked for a way to undo this nonsense. Hopefully it won't take more than a day to fix this. Chris would really like to be born and if he had to choose to be born over preventing the destruction of the world he knew what he would choose. So in order to exist he needed to nip this problem in the bud.

After making sure the many handed Piper was busy with Wyatt, not having to worry about Leo as he was hunting the underworld for the idiot who attacked Piper and Wyatt, Chris orbed to Phoebe.

After orbing into the men's room of Phoebe's work _Ask Phoebe_ , Chris made sure nobody saw him orb before he headed out of the bathroom towards his Aunt's office. As Chris neared his Phoebe's door he could hear his Aunt typing away on the keyboard and speaking with her editor on the phone. Chris smiled slightly _some things never change,_ Chris thought wryly to himself. When Chris was younger any time Chris came to visit his Aunt she was always typing up an article and speaking with someone on the phone. More often than not she was almost always talking to her editor. Knocking gently on the door he let himself in and made himself comfy in the chair across from Phoebe's desk.

Glancing up from her work to see who her visitor is she was pleasantly surprised to see Chris. Chris never really visits her at work, acknowledging her work is to be separate from her Charmed duties unless her sisters are in trouble. Now worried Phoebe quickly saved her work and turned to face the witch-lighter as she finished her call.

"I'm sorry Elise I have to go something's come up. Yes I will have the article for you on Monday. Okay. Bye." Hanging up the phone Phoebe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding Phoebe studied her white lighter.

Not for the first time did Phoebe see the resemblance to her late sister Prue in Chris. He looks just like a male version of her especially those green eyes of his. Not only did he look like her but he had many of her traits as well such as his stubbornness, his need to protect people and his power of telekinesis. Not for the first time did Phoebe suspect Chris to be a Halliwell, to be exact Prue's son. Even though Prue is dead it is not impossible for Prue to be made a white lighter and have a kid in the future. It would explain so much about Chris and give her hope of seeing her sister again without dying.

Shaking herself out of her thought's Phoebe took a sip of her coffee before she asked the million dollar question.

"What happened?"

Quirking an eyebrow at his Aunt's question Chris had to concede he really did usually bother Phoebe at work only when there is a problem. Deciding to not waste any time Chris told Phoebe a short summary of what was going on.

"Piper and Leo are possess by some Hindu Gods and if they have sex will create a child that will bring about the destruction of the world." Chris deadpanned.

Phoebe blinked owlishly at the white lighter hoping he was joking but when she saw that he wasn't laughing she sighed. _I miss the good ole days where something like this would surprise me._ Phoebe lamented silently to herself.

"Let me guess you need my help in finding out how to undo this-" Phoebe tried to think of a word to describe the insanity of this new problem before giving up she waved her hands in the air she settled on "mess," she finished.

Chris winced, he didn't think of asking for help in finding out on how to undo this, he just needed her to watch them. Now that he thought about it it's probably a good idea if she did help him with her empathy. Deciding to ignore the good idea since he worked better alone anyway Chris told her his plan.

"Actually I need you and Paige to keep Piper and Leo busy and not with each other."

After Phoebe realized what Chris meant she didn't know whether to be pissed off, horrified or both.

"You want me to babysit my sister?!" Phoebe asked incredulously.

Wincing at both the volume of her voice and the wording Chris hesitantly nodded.

"No!" Phoebe shook her head in emphasis and went back to her computer to find something to distract her from her obviously insane white lighter.

"Please Phoebe?"

"No!"

"C'mon Phoebe someone needs to make sure the virtual Anti-Christ isn't born."

"Then you do it!"

"I CAN'T!" Chris snapped, frustration oozing out of him. _Why can't his she just listen to me? Is that too much to ask?_

"Chris," Phoebe groaned leaning back into her chair she massaged her temple where she could feel a migraine coming on. She was so done with this conversation.

"Chris I have work to do, I have missed enough work already it is really a miracle that I wasn't fired already."

Feeling bad for snapping at his Aunt earlier he could sympathize with her to a point. However this was something of a priority over work.

"Phoebe I get it I do. But I need your help. I can't keep doing everything on my own anymore. Hunting Demons, searching for whoever turns Wyatt evil, protecting you and your sisters. I can't add more to that right now." Chris admitted hating that he had to ask for help but knowing when to put aside his pride.

Phoebe was shocked, she didn't think of it like that. Phoebe was used to thinking of Chris as that neurotic white light from the future who has them hunt down demons and keeps secrets. But now that she thinks about it Chris has been working himself to the ground since he has been here. If he is not hunting Demons or following leads on Wyatt than he is helping her and her sisters. Phoebe can't remember ever seeing Chris take a break. Studying him closer Phoebe can see the circles under his haunted green eyes and how loose his clothing is. With shock Phoebe realized she has never seen Chris eat anything and sleeping at a club can't have given him a good night's rest no matter how comfy the couch is.

Feeling guilty for how she and her sisters treat him as well as her new observations Phoebe admitted to herself reluctantly that it is the least she can do for him.

"Okay I'll help." Phoebe grudgingly agreed.

Chris allowed a small smile to his Aunt before he stood to leave.

"Thanks Phoebe, I'll go ask Paige before I find out some answers." Chris was about to leave before Phoebe call to him.

"Chris wait!"

Chris turned to Phoebe tilting his head curiously reminding Phoebe so much of Prue it nearly took her breath away.

"Yes?" Chris asked after a minute.

Remembering what she wanted to tell him she shook her head at the resemblance to Prue and the insanity of the situation.

"I'll call Paige. You just get something to eat and go get some answers. Don't worry we got this." Sending a wink to the confused and touched white-lighter she picked up the phone to contact her wayward sister.

"Thanks," Chris stuttered in surprise as he looked curiously at Phoebe who ignored him and was busy calling her sister before he left the office to the men's room to orb back to the club.

Once Chris was gone Phoebe blew out a breath and thought about the insanity of trying to keep a hormonal godly couple apart, especially since one of those gods is her big sister.

"Madness," Phoebe breathed out to sum up the situation.

"Hello?" Paige's voice sounded on the other end of the Phone.

"Paige I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**_** **AN:**

 **Just a reminder!**

 **This is an alternate universe story of seasons 6 and up! I like the episode where Piper and Leo were possessed by Shakti and Shiva and I like Chris so I decided to have Chris be born when they were possessed. Therefore this story is from that idea. I know the seasons is mixed up and everything but this is my story and imagination so deal with it!**

 **Chapter 2: Convincing Paige**

Paige was having such a good day in her opinion. She had spent a demon and drama free day with her boyfriend Richard Montana. The male witch had finally gotten some much needed control of his magic obsession and now only uses it in defense of Paige and himself. They had spent the whole day together either lounging on the bed together, screwing each other's brains out, kissing, cuddling and talking.

Everything was going so well that Richard was going to take Paige to this new fancy expensive restaurant that had just opened up in Chinatown and ask her to move in with him. Of course the other shoe just had to drop though. No day is a good, calm, drama free day for a Charmed One.

Paige and Richard were in bed, their bodies were flushed with desire as hungry lips claimed each other trying to dominate the other. As the passion grew, hands groped and skin glided against skin as they tried to grow ever closer. Richard lifted himself above the moaning and panting red-head and was about to thrust into her and claim her again having not had enough of the witch.

Suddenly Paige's cell phone rang effectively ruining the moment. Groaning in annoyance Richard flopped down onto the bed beside his equally annoyed girlfriend.

"Shit!" Paige exclaimed in frustration, she was so horny and turned on it was ridicules. Her skin was heated and flushed, her body was sensitive and her blood was pumping on adrenaline. She was ready to be fucked cross-eyed by her talented lover only to be interrupted by her sisters!

 _Way to kill the mood!_ Paige thought angrily to herself as the haze of lust from moments before left her so fast she thought it might give her whiplash. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand beside their bed, she glanced apologetically at her boyfriend who tried not to look so disappointed.

"It's my sister," Paige said lamely even though it is obvious. With a grimace Richard swallowed his disappointment and tried to smile at the worried red-head but he knew didn't succeed when she looked even more guilty.

"I know." Richard simply said as he tried to remind himself that if Paige was to move in with him than this is how it is going to be. Trying not to as Paige puts it 'throw a tantrum' Richard took a calming breath as his girlfriend continued to explain.

"She might need me," Paige tried to excuse as she could practically feel the black cloud descend as the mood that was ruined was worsened at the subject of her sisters constantly needing her. Richard always complained and got upset when her sisters keep interrupting their time together and their plans. They have had many fights about it that had more often than not ended up in either angry sex or tears.

"Paige," Richard sighed getting aggravated with her as he was almost calm when she had to bring up the excuse that always ticked him off. Tiredly running a hand through his hair he hot out of the bed to leave the room before he said something he would regret and to cancel their dinner plans. Richard knew whenever one of Paige's sisters called their plans always go out the window and he is getting really tired of it.

"Babe? Where are you going?" Paige asked in concern as she watched Richard throw a robe on that unfortunately hid his nude body from her view and leave the room.

"Canceling dinner!" Richard shouted back as he headed to into the living room to do just that and to think.

Paige let out an aggravated breath as she angrily answered the phone.

"Hello?" Paige asked as nicely as she could when all she wanted to do was scream at her sister for ruining the mood and for causing her trouble with Richard even though it wasn't her fault.

"I need your help." Phoebe's voice sounded serious which had her on alert.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Piper okay?" Paige asked worried as she imagined what could have happened to her sisters. _What if they were kidnapped?_ No if they were Phoebe wouldn't be able to call her. _Unless she escaped?_ Possible. _What about Chris?_ Yes, he would have found them or told her if he couldn't right? _Well what do I know of future boy?_ That is true. Or what if Phoebe was calling to tell her that Piper is dead? However none of the scenarios could have prepared her for Phoebe's next words.

"We need to babysit Piper."  
At first Paige thought Phoebe was joking, _why the hell would we need to babysit our older and more powerful sister?_ When she realized that Phoebe was indeed serious Paige wanted to deck her. Here Paige is worrying that either she or Piper were kidnapped or that Piper was dead when it was nothing serious.

"Phoebe!" Paige growled as she resisted the urge to orb over to Phoebe to smack her and leave.

"I know it sounds stupid…" Phoebe began ignoring her little sister's anger when she was interrupted.

"Not only is it stupid but I won't do it!" Paige shouted in aggravation as she looked around for her bra. With the mood ruined she mind as well get dressed, finding the garment on the lamp on the bureau Paige grabbed it and went in search for her panties, having stolen Richards shirt to wear.

"Please Paige!" Phoebe pleaded as she wondered if it was safe to tell her about Chris's visit knowing she won't be taken seriously if she mention it was Chris who told her about this, seeing as she has been at work all day and hasn't seen Piper or Leo since this morning.  
"HELL NO!" Paige shouted as she set the phone down to put on her bra and shirt having given up on finding her panties for now.

With a sigh Phoebe wondered if this was how Chris felt earlier as she realized she and Paige were acting like how she reacted earlier to Chris. So with a sigh Phoebe explained everything to Paige. By the time Phoebe was finished explaining everything, Paige decided she was too sober for this conversation and got a beer from the mini fridge.

Taking a swig from her cold beer Paige thought about the newest crisis. Sure keeping a horny Piper from Leo on a good day isn't any fun, but now that she is possessed by a many handed goddess and it would be suicidal. On the other hand if they didn't keep Piper and Leo apart then the world would end according to Chris.

 _Then again…_ is Chris really reliable when it comes to information? Sure the kid came from the future so he has seen things that have yet to come and knows what could, would and should happen in the future. But what if he has his own agenda? What if he is trying to stop Piper and Leo's second child from being born and this was his chance? So really should they listen to Chris and keep her sister and her love apart?

But if Chris was right and she didn't try to stop them from doing the tango and the virtual antichrist was born Paige would never forgive herself. Not to mention with how Richard is acting maybe some space is needed and who knows how long this babysitting will take? Thinking of the man she has come to love and who is downstairs throwing a hissy fit because that is what he is doing _! Canceling plans when it could be nothing more than one of my sisters calling to chat… yeah right, I wouldn't believe that either!_

Richard really needs to accept that she is a Charmed One and with that comes responsibilities to both the world and her sisters. Richard can't keep throwing a tantrum every time she has to leave with her sisters. Decision made Paige found her panties and her pants and got dressed as she told Phoebe her decision.

"I'm on my way," with that she hung up.

 **What do you think? Do you think Paige is right in her suspicions about Chris? What about Richard do you think Paige is being too hard on him?**

 **Review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Breakup**

 _ **Meanwhile Downstairs as Paige was talking to Phoebe**_

After calling the restaurant to cancel their reservation Richard headed to the wet bar in the living room and poured himself a good amount of Scotch. Taking a gulp Richard relished the burn as it made its way down and headed to the sitting area and took a seat on the couch. With a sigh Richard ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what he was planning to do tonight. Fingering the set of keys on the coffee table in front of him, Richard smiled a small sad smile as he thought of how much she would have loved it.

Unfortunately tonight was the straw that broke the camel's back. He can't take this anymore. Who knew dating a Charmed One would be so stressful? Richard had spent many sleepless nights when she wasn't in his arms worried if she was hurt or if she was even alive. Richard never worried about her being unfaithful to him, she wasn't like that.

Richard was a simple guy, even though he loves magic with all its ups and downs he yearns for normalcy. The reason he was so obsessed with magic was because he thought that he would lose Paige without it. Witches and mortals hardly ever worked out and when it was considered to bind his powers he acted out. Trying desperately to show Paige what he could give her with it only to almost lose her when it became too much.

Richard wanted to settle down, to get married and have kids, to grow old and grey watching his grandchildren before he finally faded into the night with his wife in his arms as they left this world together. He wanted that desperately with Paige but he knew they couldn't without Paige leaving her life as a Charmed One behind. As much as that sounded wonderful to Richard and would make him happy he couldn't do that to Paige. As much as she loves him Richard knew what she would choose and though he wishes different, that she would choose them and hang the world and its Charmed Ones she wouldn't be the woman he is so in love with if she did.

Finishing his drink he calmly set down the glass on the coaster on the coffee table and conjured a piece of paper and a pen. Knowing what he is doing will hurt but is for the best in the long run her put the pen to the paper.

 _ **Back with Paige**_

After she was dressed Paige headed downstairs to find Richard and to tell him she had to leave only to find the living room was empty. Confused and worried as a feeling of dread overcame her Paige searched the house for him.

"Richard?" Paige called getting worried at the lack of answer from her boyfriend as she searched the kitchen thinking he had stepped out and left her a note. Sure enough she found a note and she calmed down instantly knowing that he was just going to be out for a bit. _He's probably going for a walk to clear his head like he usually does when we fight._ With a fond smile as she noted the paper was a near copy of that fancy stationary paper she likes, she read the note and wished she didn't.

 _Paige,_

 _By the time you read this I will probably be gone._

 _I need you to know as much as I love you and I do with my whole heart, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, hell I was going to ask you to move in with me tonight during our candlelit romantic dinner._

 _Unfortunately, you sister calling reminded me something I knew all along and tried so hard to accept though on most days I pretend isn't true. You are a Charmed One. I know it mighty sound stupid and I will understand if you hate me and might never ever forgive me for breaking our hearts tonight- but please let me explain._

 _I love you so much babe I hope you know that. I know being a Charmed One is a part-a major part of who you are and I love you all of you the Charmed part of you included. But I also wished you weren't Charmed, just a normal witch with no drama and baggage but not for the reason you probably think._

 _I have this dream that I wish to make a reality but with this letter and my firm but wavering resolve it can never be. In this dream, I have seven things I have always wanted to do and share with you. Seven things I know that can never be but I wish for them all the same._

 _I want us to wake up in each other's arms every day._

 _I want your face to be the one I see before I close my eyes and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning._

 _I want us to get married before our family and friends and go to the Bahama's for our honeymoon._

 _I want to see your stomach swell and glow from carrying my child-no our child._

 _I want to grow old and grey with you as we age, still together and happy watching our children and grandchildren prosper under our watchful eyes._

 _I want to go to sleep in your arms one last time before we leave this world together when we are too old and weary to carry on._

 _I want all of that and more with you and maybe if fate were kind we would or maybe one day we still may have such a future._

 _But as much as I want to share such a dream with you I can't._

 _You will always be need by you sisters and the world. I will always have to watch you walk out my door or orb away and wonder when you'll be back the next day alive. I will always worry if you are hurt whether it be by demons, mortals or god forbid your sisters. I will always be left behind._

 _Even if we could have our dream and did get married and lasted, how long would it take before the stress of being a Charmed One interferes with our relationship? Already we are at each other's throats just because your sister's call and it is not just me that complains or throws a fit about it._

 _What about if you are ever pregnant with our child? Unlike Leo I am not a white-lighter our child will most likely not have a shield in the womb as the child will most likely be either a full witch or a mortal. What if you are attacked while you're pregnant and we lose the child or I lose you while the child is saved? What if you are so stressed you miscarriage? What if a demon kills us both and leaves our child an orphan? I know we both wouldn't want that and I can scarcely think we could survive any of this were it to happen._

 _As you can see I have put a lot of thought into this and it may or may not surprise you but this is not the first time I have thought of this. I tried to fight my demons and insecurities, to fight for us but it was a losing battle from the start._

 _So this is goodbye as hard as it is for me to say and selfish as it is I believe this is for the best. I hope one day you will forge me. Who knows? Maybe one day we can find happiness again in others if not each other though I will always hope for the latter._

 _I love you and I am so sorry._

 _Richard M._

Swiping away the tears that ran rivers down her cheeks Paige sobbed as she read each word her love had wrote to her. Although she wanted to be mad she could understand his concerns and suddenly she felt guilty for making light of his fits about her sisters. Though she wished she could have all of that and more with Richard she was torn between wanting to share in Richard's dreams and being relieved that she can't. Paige can admit at least to herself that she is beyond terrified of commitment. That is why she works temp jobs only instead of an actual steady career and all of her past lovers has always been brief.

In fact Richard is the longest relationship and commitment she can remember ever having and committed to. They had been together for almost two years and though it might not be long to others Paige knew she was in love and would find no other she loves quite like this. Sure she may find love again, but it won't be the same and she wouldn't want it to.

Glancing at the set of keys that was meant for her on the counter she had not known was there Paige let out a gasp as she stumbled away from the counter as she sobbed harder. _I love you too Richard._ Paige thought sadly as she let the letter flutter to ground.

Feeling claustrophobic as happy memories flooded through her mind Paige was desperate to escape the house she had spent so much time in she came to see as home. With a last glance around the room she orbed to the manor hoping this new crisis will distract her from the pain of the breakup. She fled having no idea how much chaos she was about to get into.

 ***Sniff* Poor Paige!**

 **Sorry for those Richard and Paige fans but this needed to be done. Richard is clearly a distraction for our dear Paige and she needs her full focus on the drama to come.**

 **Also I wanted more drama in this story and this scene will cause major drama that will last for most of the story between Paige and Richard.**

 **As you can tell my theory on why Paige works at a temp agency instead of a steady career and her many boyfriends is because she is terrified of commitment. I swear I was shocked she ended up marrying someone at all! (I won't spoil who it is for those who have never seen the show!)**

 **Do you think Paige and Richard should get back together by the end of the story?**

 **Anyway let me know what you think!**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Complications**

While Paige was with Richard and Phoebe was trying to reach Phoebe, Chris had orbed to the Underworld to find answers about how to fix his parents so that he could get back to trying to save Wyatt. Making sure nobody can see him, Chris glamour himself so that he looked like a dark lighter, everything about him screamed Dark Lighter, he wore dark armor, he had a crossbow with poisoned darts and his orbs were dark. Even his aura was full of malice and evil, which if Chris wasn't so used to using this glamor it would have made him feel sick to his stomach. Unfortunately, Chris is so used to using this spell that it felt like a second skin.

This glamour spell he created at the start of the rebellion when it became obvious that there was no going back for his brother when his fellow white lighters and elder were dropping like flies from the dark lighter and his brother. Out of desperation he created this spell to send some of the surviving white lighters to infiltrate the dark lighter cells and assassinate them. Over time it became obvious that there was a spy in the dark lighters ranks and rather than root out who it is Wyatt destroyed the dark lighters having decided he could take us out on his own and giving the rebellion a huge victory by eliminating the dark lighters.

Once he was settled, Chris headed to the Seer's Pool to gather some intel about how he could fix his parents before he is either not born or is born as the virtual Anti-Christ. It is bad enough that Wyatt become the Source in the future, but if Chris were to become evil or if he was born evil? The world would never survive, it is not a well-known fact but Chris is actually stronger than Wyatt. Chris may not have as many powers as his brother, but what powers he does have are infinitely more powerful than Wyatt's could ever hope to be. That is why Wyatt is so desperate for him to join him, Wyatt would rather Chris join him than to kill him not because they are brothers, but because it would be a waste of powers if Wyatt were to kill him. There is nothing Wyatt hates more than to have to waste power when he could have it for himself, and since it is impossible for Wyatt to possess Chris's powers it would indeed be a waste to kill him.

With a grimace at his dark thoughts, Chris shook his head. He needed to focus, if he has any hope of saving Wyatt, than he has to focus on the mission. Right now his mission is fixing his parents, then he could worry about Wyatt, he still has time.

"Hello Christopher," an alluring voice rasped his name, Chris shuddered as he heard the familiar voice of the Dark Seer. The woman was indeed beautiful and seductive alright. If he weren't so in love with Bianca than he would indeed want to seduce this woman and make her his, however he is in love with his Phoenix and this woman standing before him will die soon so even if he didn't have someone waiting for him at home, he wouldn't have a chance with this doomed woman.

With a nod of respect toward the Dark Seer, Chris straightened his stance in an almost military pose. Hearing the name Christopher as opposed to Chris and with such a powerful voice, never failed to make Chris revert back to being the soldier of the Rebellion. Chris may have been the leader of the Rebellion, but first he was a soldier and he will never not be a soldier. Old habits die hard and all.

"I take it you know who I am?" Chris asked softly but firmly, he could show no weakness here but that didn't mean he had to be disrespectful…yet.

With a hum of approval of the young witch-lighter before her, the Dark Seer observed the young man. The Dark Seer knew her fate, she knew she will die soon and she knew who will kill her, but rather than waste her time by trying to prolong her life and status in the Underworld, she decided to not waste a single moment. The Dark Seer wasn't always a demon, she used to be a witch of some renown. In fact she used to be one of the most powerful witches of her time, but then she like so many witches fell prey to the true demon…love. She fell in love with someone who could never love her back and thus decided to make a deal with the devil to gain his affections. It worked only too well. Instead of loving her, the man fell into an obsession and she was forced to kill him. When the devil came for her, she was a broken and twisted woman and decided she had nothing left to lose and nothing more to live for. With that decision she fled to the Underworld and used her gifts for anyone who came for her services. The Dark Seer didn't care if you were Good, Evil or Neutral. As long as they didn't try to kill her and paid her then she left you alone and helped you.

Soon her time on this world will be over and she could rest. But before she goes she is determined to help the man who in another world would become her best friend and who fights to make sure the man who would become her lover is whole once again. She is determined that she will help the man who would free her from her hell and the man who would soon be her killer.

With that in mind she opened her mouth to tell him who is after his brother, but before she could tell him he cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Shocked she watched as the man before her twisted and writhed in pain, screaming for it to stop and for help. As he screamed, cried and begged for mercy his body shifted and changed. The glamor falling as his body and mind were in too much pain to keep the spell up. Finally after what seemed like hours upon hours of torture the pain fled and in the place of the Leader of the Rebellion and the second son of Piper Halliwell was a woman. The Leader of the Rebellion he may be, but he can no longer call himself the second son of Piper Halliwell. For now he is the first Daughter of Piper Halliwell. As the woman on the floor panted in exhaustion and winced in pain, the Seer had only one thought as the Future shifted and changed.

 _Everything has changed!_ Before the Seer could process this series of event, the sound of a crossbow echoed in the suddenly silent room and all she felt was pain as she was shot from behind, killing her instantly.


End file.
